Twin Notes
by devildante790
Summary: After being stressed out by her twin brother Light, Shin Yagami skates down to the nearby park to relax. Upon arrival, she comes across a Death Note. Later on in the day, she finds out that Light has obtained a Death Note as well. What kind of chaos will happen this time around in this tragic story?
1. Chapter 1

"Honestly, Light. You're so boring..." Yeah I get it. _I have to be the best in the country because I'm so smart._ BLAH BLAH BLAH!

"If you're so bored, why don't you go do something?" Light spun his pencil around his thumb.

"Fine then, jackass. I'll go out and actually do something with my life." I grabbed my skateboard from my side of the room and began to leave.

"Oh but I AM doing something with my life, Ms. Dropout," he chuckled.

No fucking way. "Fuck you, Light!" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I dashed out of the house and to a nearby park.

Yeah, so me and Light don't get along very well. Our grades were actually the same in high school until I got expelled. Yeah I got bullied alot more than Light, and it eventually got to the point where I got so pissed off at this one guy for something he said that I knocked some of his teeth out. Unfortunately, I didn't win that fight... I got the shit kicked out of me and expelled in the same day. Oh I almost forgot. I'm Shin Yagami, Light's twin sister. Since I got expelled, things have been boring. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be away from high school drama. I just have more free time than I know what to do with..

As I sit on a bench with my knees to my chest, crying, something hits the ground in front of me. A notebook? I pick it up and examine it.

"Death Note?" I look around to see if someone had dropped it, but the park was dead. Not a single person in sight. I open the notebook and begin reading. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die?"

Right. Like that's gonna happen.

I read over the rest. "Blah blah blah cause of death... Blah blah blah heart attack... Geez..." This is pretty elaborate... I guess it's worth a shot.

I began to skate back home. Wait what if someone actually dies? Eh whatever... I've got nothing to lose...

As I walked towards my front door, I could hear Mom telling Light something.

"You really shouldn't speak to her that way. You know how stressed she's been lately. Now get going. Idon't wanna cause you to be late."

"I understand. Bye Mom."

Oh shit he's coming out here. Hide the book.

I threw the notebook in some bushes near me just before Light stepped out here. "Oh, Shin."

"Heya..." I stared at the ground below me.

"I wanna apologise for earlier... Things got out of hand..."

"No it's fine! I'm sorry too..." I half smiled.

"Well, I better get going. Don't wanna be late." He walked past me.

"Right. Toods!" I waved at him.

As soon as he was out of sight, I grabbed the notebook out of the bushes and ran inside to my room.

Alright who to kill? Obviously it can't be anyone I know... Maybe a criminal. Yeah, I'll wait until they broadcast someone on the news and pass judgement on them... or whatever...

I placed the book in my old school bag, slung the bag over my shoulder, grabbed my skateboard, and walked downstairs.

"Wait, Shin." Fuck. "I want you to look for a job if you're going out. Oh and do be careful. The streets can be rough for a girl at this hour." My mom was always looking out for me.

"Okie dokie, Mom. Tell Sayu I got a surprise for her." I smiled and ran out the door before my mom could say anything else.

Alrighty, to the bookstore! It took me awhile to get there since I did a little street skating on the way there. When I walked in, I went straight to the manga. There was a lot I needed to catch up on. Out of nowhere I see Light out the corner of my eye.

"Hey. Whatcha reading?" Upon closer examination, I could see he was writing something. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Oh, Shin." He took a black notebook out of the manga book he had and quickly put it in his bag. "I was writing something down for my friend. What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking something up for Sayu... and looking for a job..." My attention was drawn away from Light by a man outside hopping on his motorcycle and driving it into an oncoming truck.

"Holy shit..." I looked over atLight who quickly put his manga down and ran outside. "Hey wait!" I put my manga down and chased after him. I followed him into an alley where he stopped and started panting.

"Light are you okay?"

"I killed him... I killed two people..."

"Light what are you talking about?"

He looked over at me. "Shin... I have this notebook that allows me to kill people just by writing their names' down..."

"Wait you got a Death Note too?" No fucking way.

"You mean you have one?!"

"Yeah...It fell in front of me at the park..." I pulled it out of my bag and showed him. In response, he showed me his Death Note.

"Let's continue this discussion at home..." We both put our notebooks away and headed home.

This was the start of a tragic story...


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya. Just want you to know that I dunno how often I'll be posting. I can't tell you how excited I am about this story. I plan on keeping it going for quite awhile. Anyway, I hope you guys have as much fun reading as I did writing. I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

Fuck, I forgot about Sayu's manga... I guess I'll have to pick it up tomorrow.

By the time me and Light got home, it was already dinner time. Unfortunately, I didn't have much of an appetite, so I decided to go straight to my room. I was exhausted. Too much had happened in such little time. I needed a break... Just then, my cell phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket, sat on bed, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shin."

Oh god... "Hey there, Sakumi."

"I was wondering how you've been. I haven't seen you in quite some time..."

"Now isn't a good time. I'm busy applying for jobs..."

"Oh okay. I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye." I ended the call.

Sakumi was my only friend in high school. She was always worried about me, but never really seemed to bother me so much about it. I'm glad she doesn't bug me every two seconds like real friends do. Well... that's not always true. Anyway, I'm grateful for her.

Now, seriously, this Death Note situation. The fact that it can kill just with a name and a face kinda crushes my sense of reality. I guess the best thing to do is just go with it. I mean, shit, Light's already killed two people. My question is why. What reason does Light have for killing anybody? I'll ask him later.

As if to answer my question, Light walked into our room. "Alright, time to get down to business."

"How did you get a Death Note?" Seriously! Does everyone get one of these!?

"It fell out of the sky and I picked it up. Simple as that." I hate how he says it like it's not such a big deal. "And you?"

"It fell in front of me at the park," I sighed. Things will start making sense any second now... Oh who am I kidding? A notebook that kills people? It won't ever make any sense.

"This doesn't make any sense..." Yeah, no shit, Light. "It has to be a coincidence, right?"

"Light, if you have no idea what the hell's going on, then what makes you think I do?" Our minds were nearly identical in intellect. He can be so clueless sometimes...

"Well, it's obvious that you won't cooperate, so..."

"Its not that. It's just, I know about as much as you do about this Death Note..."

"That's why we should work together to figure out its mysteries." He picked up a pen, pulled up something on his computer, and began writing in his Death Note.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Yeah it's true that we need to unravel this pretzel, but is he seriously using the Death Note again?

"This world is full of rotten people... Too many people who do bad things without getting punished... It sickens me..." He's right... There are a lot of bad people in this world... People like the ones that bullied me out of high school...

...People who deserve to die...

"Count me in, Light! Your incentive may be justice, but mine is revenge. I'm gonna make the world pay for ruining my life!" I shot up in anger. This is my chance to show them who's powerless now!

"Excellent..." Light gave me the look of satisfaction as if we had the world under our thumb.

Which we did. The world was ours now.

"The world will cower at our feet. We'll become gods!" I laughed in a maniacal way. Okay, so I was enjoying this far more than I should, but in my defense, I'm getting to do something that I failed to a year ago. I could feel the rage coursing through my veins. I felt more alive now than ever before.

"Relax, Shin. You haven't even written a name down yet." Light chuckled.

"Huh?" Oh shit. I'll be actually killing people... Ah fuck it! I'm in too deep to turn back now.

I quickly pulled out my Death Note and wrote down the first name that came to mind.

Toshiki Inukai. The bastard whose teeth have my name on them.

Afterwards, I slammed the notebook shut. "There..."

"Good job. If you ever doubt yourself, think about the guys that bullied you and what people like them are doing to others." Light smiled reassuringly.

"Right..." Okay, so he's not THAT bad at being abrother, but if he thinks that I'm doing this for him, he's sorely mistaken.

No... This was personal. I wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in my way... Even him...

Even if it meant I had to kill Light in the end, I would keep my solemn oath to rid this world of evil.

Even if I had to do it with my bare hands...


End file.
